


Bloom

by Mapachi



Series: Flower marks [5]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Kinda but not really, Language of Flowers, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, SIXC ensemble, Seungwoo/Jinhyuk is a past relationship, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: au: There’s this phenomenon that science is still unable to explain, a miracle of sorts where flowers bloomed on one’s skin born from the sincerest feelings from the bottom of your heart, the flowers differencing depending on the feelingAnd Jinhyuk is thankful he has not bloomed one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back faster than expected. This is Jinhyuk's side of Flowers, its really not needed to read that one first but you can do it if you want.
> 
> If you're here after reading Flowers then Welcome Back~!

"I did really well on my test so you better keep your promise!" Minkyu exclaims, a pout on his handsome face as he looks at Jinhyuk who sits across him on the small table they're sitting at outside of a convenience store near their university.

Jinhyuk smiles at his friend as he shakes his head. "Of course you did well Minkyu that's why you forced me into the promise in the first place." Minkyu is a really smart kid, actually, he's not only handsome and smart but has a great personality that made it impossible for anyone to dislike him.

He did show his brattier side with Jinhyuk though, as that promise he speaks about. They had been studying in the library, Minkyu mumbling about how he was struggling with one of his classes. Jinhyuk had told him he could overcome it and the younger had stared at him before going _"Will you buy me meat if I ace this test?"_ to which Jinhyuk nodded without thinking too much about it.

"I also did well on my test, can you invite me too?" Hyunbin asks from next to Jinhyuk after he finished inhaling his cup of ice cream. Jinhyuk turns to face him to tell him that this is not a train he can just hop on but the younger's big doe eyes stop him.

Why must Jinhyuk be so weak for these kids?

He lets out a sigh and nods, the boys cheering while he frowns already feeling how much lighter his wallet will be. A sudden flash of light makes Jinhyuk glance to the right, a couple of high schooler girls standing on the sidewalk doing a terrible job of hiding how they take photos of Minkyu.

Jinhyuk looks back at Minkyu noticing how his handsome face shows how quickly he's becoming uncomfortable, a hand moving up to rub at the back of his beck and his eyes glancing at the side away from them.

Before he can turn back towards the girls to _kindly_ ask them to stop what they're doing, a loud and familiar voice calls out Hyunbin's name.

Gukheon walks up to them, his second cup of ice cream that he had gone back inside the store to buy on his hand. He casually sits down on the chair on Minkyu's right and throws and arm around him while also leaning forward to offer Hyunbin his ice cream after mentioning how he should also have gone back inside with him to get another one, his hand on Minkyu's shoulder pulling as if on accident on the pale yellow cloth revealing the bright blue forget-me-nots on his skin. 

_'True love'_

That is enough to scare the girls away.

They grumble and whine as they walk away, Minkyu's face flushing but he doesn't move to pull his shirt back in place. Gukheon does it for him after making sure they left for good.

"Hyeongjun is not going to take it nicely that you're exposing his precious boyfriend's skin, you know?" Hyunbin says with a smile on his lips before he scops some of Gukheon's ice cream into his mouth, a pleased moan leaving him. "Ok yeah, I'm getting one more," He stands up asking Minkyu and him if they want something else to which they both shake their heads.

"I just do it to scare the vultures away, he should be thanking me!" Gukheon calls out, Hyunbin waving his hand over his shoulder without glancing back. Minkyu whispers a quiet thank you to Gukheon, the corners of his lips curving upwards in a small smile.

"Sometimes I wish my flowers were in a more exposed place, I know Hyeongjun feels insecure about people flirting with me because they don't see them." Minkyu sighs, reaching for his blueberry slushie that has tainted his tongue in a similar shade of blue as his flowers.

Jinhyuk can't stop the frown that forms in his face. His mind instantly thinking of that big and vibrant red flower his roommate has on his neck, the unwelcome stares that he receives because of it, sometimes even being stopped to be asked for photos that he always refuses with a clouded look in his big eyes, Jinhyuk's stomach dropping when he sees how them lose that sparkle.

But Minkyu's and Wooseok's situations are completely different.

Minkyu is in a relationship with the person that made his flowers bloom, his smaller boyfriend even having the same flowers on his left temple making them an even cuter couple than they already are.

Wooseok, on the other hand, has to carry his flower without the person who made them bloom by his side.

Jinhyuk is thankfully brought out of his thoughts when Hyunbin sits down next to him again, his spoon inside his mouth looking satisfied. He takes it out and points at Gukheon with it.

"Did you do well on your tests?" Gukheon groans and throws his head back, his gesture making it clear his answer was not going to be positive. Hyunbin hums and turns to face Jinhyuk, a broad smile on his face. "So you're only paying for Minkyu and me!"

Gukheon protests he should also be invited to cheer him up but Minkyu and Hyunbin ignore him, already talking about what BBQ place they want Jinhyuk to take them to.

Jinhyuk enters his shared apartment, his roommate's shoes still missing just like every single Friday when he gets home. He knows he goes to a coffee place to catch up with his friends, a custom they've developed since over a year ago.

He fixes something easy to eat, the state of their fridge reminding him they had forgotten to go grocery shopping the day before, already hungry after his snack with his friends. He eats alone standing by the kitchen counter, idly browsing through his twitter and Instagram, liking a post here and there but not bothering to leave any comments until he comes across one of Wooseok's posts

Its a selfie taken in one of his classes, his round glasses almost falling off his face, his doe eyes staring into the camera and an adorable pout on his pink lips, on top of his dyed brown hair is a beret he recognizes as Seungyoun's.

He's beautiful, everyone can see that, Jinhyuk knows he can't be the only whose heart skips a beat at Wooseok's doll face and surely not the only one who wants to check for themselves if his plump lips are as soft as they look.

Jinhyuk closes the app and slides his phone inside his pocket before he takes his dishes and moves to clean them. He tries his best to ignore how his heart squeezes inside his chest, a longing that becomes louder each day squeezing so hard he swears it sometimes hurts.

He has just finished drying the dishes when he hears the front door being unlocked and opened. Jinhyuk hurries to put them back on their place and walks to peek outside of the kitchen. "Wooseok!" He calls out, the happiness he feels at seeing Wooseok one he can't hide but knows he can excuse it in his personality.

Wooseok's big doe eyes glance up locking with his, Jinhyuk's stomach dropping immediately when he sees the remains of hurt in them, something related to his flower must have happened but Seungyoun probably has just calmed him down.

Jinhyuk ignores the ugly jealousy that tries to crawl up his chest.

"We forgot to go grocery shopping yesterday, should we go now?" Wooseok lets out a tired sigh, clearly not liking the idea of going back outside and Jinhyuk is about to offer him to stay inside when the younger nods and pulls off his backpack placing it down on the floor.

He looks smaller than usual, the sigh pulling at Jinhyuk's heartstrings so when he walks up to him he reaches for his head, ruffing up his hair and ignoring the glare that is sent his way because a glare is better than that gloomy stare.

Jinhyuk bends down to put his sneakers on, listing from the top of his mind the stuff they need to get knowing that Wooseok will be taking his phone out to write them down.

He allows himself to grab Wooseok's left wrist on his hand, the pulse he feels under his fingers bringing a peace he can't explain. With a broad smile, he pulls Wooseok to follow him. "Ah! We ran out of those milk cartons Jinwoo likes so let's not forget picking up some."

Jinhyuk swears he can feel Wooseok's pulse quicken but he shoves the thought away. He can't delude himself like that, that's like signing up for more heartbreak when Wooseok eventually ends up with whoever made that red gloxinia on his neck bloom and leaves him behind.

_'Love at first sight'_

The mere thought makes Jinhyuk's chest tightens and his smile drops but thankfully he's already facing away from his friend as he opens the door and pulls him with him. He can only hold onto his small wrist until they're inside the elevator where he will have to let go.

Letting go is what he has been preparing himself to do when the day comes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Seungwoo!"

He turns to the side with a smile already blooming in his face, seeing Jinhyuk rush towards him, holding on some plastic bags with both hands that have the supermarket's logo on them from a few blocks up the street.

"Hello, Jinhyukie," Seungwoo greets, his hand naturally reaching to take the bags on his left hand away from him, the younger accepting the help without a single protest. He glances behind Jinhyuk, his eyes falling on Wooseok's petite frame as the younger slowly walks towards them with his eyes on the floor, he's also holding on a couple bags, the stretch on the plastic tell Seungwoo that Jinhyuk had taken the heavier ones. "Hello to you too Wooseok," The boy glances up at him and gives him a curt nod before looking away.

Always a brat towards him but Seungwoo can't find it in himself to feel hurt, he has already gotten used to receiving Wooseok's cold shoulder.

Without having to exchange any words Seungwoo accompanies them back to their place, Jinhyuk naturally walking by his side as he starts talking about something that Jinwoo told him Dongpyo had done, both laughing together while Wooseok remains quiet on Jinhyuk's other side.

Seungwoo catches the glances that Jinhyuk takes at his roommate but he doesn't comment on them. Wooseok unlocks the door and places the shopping bags on the kitchen counter before going into his bedroom, the door closing shut behind him.

Jinhyuk asks him to help him put the groceries away and Seungwoo after teasingly telling him to do it himself helps him. They stay inside of the kitchen, leaning against the counter after they are done, catching up because it's been over a week since the last time they talked.

Seungwoo doesn't know how long they stand there until Wooseok exits his bedroom and rushes past the kitchen and out the door without a word. He sees the way that Jinhyuk hesitates, taking a step as if about to go after him, the worried glint in his warm eyes, but in the end, he decides against it.

"Something happened to him today," Jinhyuk says under his breath, his eyes still looking in the direction of the front door even if he can't see it. Seungwoo sees the longing in his stare and something inside of him stings even if slightly, memories from the times he caught Jinhyuk staring after Wooseok just like right now back when he and Jinhyuk were still dating.

Seungwoo had been the one to ask Jinhyuk out around two weeks into the semester. The younger had caught his attention after seeing him around campus and between classes, with that bright smile on his lips, the perfect teeth, he reminded Seungwoo of the sun with how warm he seemed.

Jinhyuk had been flustered but didn't turn down Seungwoo's sudden invite to go out for ice cream or dinner whatever the younger preferred after he walked right towards him on the busy hallway of their building.

Seungwoo knew he was attractive, the effect his smile had on other people even when he didn't intend it so he was not that surprised to see how Jinhyuk's face flushed when Seungwoo kissed his cheek after walking him to his apartment after their first date.

He knew Jinhyuk grew to harbor romantic feelings for him too and quiet quickly. After their third date, Jinhyuk asked him to turn their relationship official, a bashful smile on his thin lips that Seungwoo had the pleasure to kiss for the first time moments after.

Jinhyuk on his arms felt nice, their relationship worked perfectly. Their friends had to suffer through a lot of PDA but neither cared. Jinhyuk sometimes spent lectures by his side when one of his classes was canceled, playing with his fingers under the desk, leaning his head on his shoulder. Suengwoo would surprise his boyfriend sneaking candies and sweet short little notes inside his backpack when he didn't pay attention and Jinhyuk always _beamed_ when they met again after finding them.

That is why Seungwoo couldn't believe at first when he kept seeing the signs of Jinhyuk pinning after his roommate. He tried to pretend the adoration in his boyfriend's eyes when talking about something Wooseok had done or said was completely platonic, that the glint in his warm eyes didn't remind him of the way Jinhyuk looked at him.

But the more times he saw Jinhyuk's stare at Wooseok's back as the other boy left the room when Seungwoo visited Jinhyuk, the more he realized he shouldn't be trying to hold onto something that would hurt him in the end.

With that realization came a pricking sting on his chest, as if he were getting another tattoo, a few centimeters below where his heart is. When he was back inside of his own apartment he had made his way inside his bedroom and took his shirt off in front of his full-length mirror.

A single red flower had bloomed on his skin, its five petals looking as if they were being pulled up. Not knowing the meaning of it he had looked it up online and after a few minutes, he found it, a bittersweet smile forming on his lips.

Cyclamen. _'Resignation', 'Goodbye'._

"Jinhyuk we need to talk." Jinhyuk's eyes had widened at the cliche line, with an idea of how their conversation was going to end.

Seungwoo had not allowed the second meaning of the flower to keep him away from Jinhyuk, the younger boy already having taken a place in his life that he didn't want him to leave because he had not only liked him as a partner but also a friend.

Their friendship remained strong, their past as lovers only strengthening the bond they had that made them know each other with a deepness that no simple friendship could archive.

The cyclamen wilted that same semester and no one ever knew about it, only a memory for Seungwoo to keep.

"Have you asked him about it?" Jinhyuk shakes his head at Seungwoo's question, the older letting out a deep sigh that makes Jinhyuk look away embarrassed. He knows Seungwoo wants him to gather the courage to try to confess to Wooseok no matter how many times Jinhyuk has told him its pointless.

"Seungyoun already did I'm sure, me asking Wooseok about what happened will only make him relieve it and I don't want him to if it's going to hurt him." He explains hoping his friend understand his standing, he can see in his eyes that he still finds Jinhyuk's reasoning weak but at least he doesn't try to refute him.

They make their way to the living area, Seungwoo naturally throwing his legs over Jinhyuk's lap and getting comfortable. "Don't come back crying when Seungyoun snatches him away then, he's always the one comforting him right?"

The mere idea makes Jinhyuk frown without him realizing it. He should be happy for them if they do end up together, they are both his friends after all. "If Wooseok's gloxinia bloomed because of Seungyoun then-"

"Jinhyukie, stop taking Wooseok's gloxinia into consideration, you've told me he doesn't want to confess, that he has given up on whoever made it bloom, right?" Seungwoo interrupts him, a hint of frustration on his voice. He doesn't wait for Jinhyuk to answer his question, clearly not needing it. "Flowers can wilt so instead of thinking about how he fell in love with someone out there you should make him fall in love with _you_, help the gloxinia wilt and a new one bloom for you!"

Seungwoo's stare is heavy, makes Jinhyuk bow his head like a kid who is being scolded. He knows his friend's advice is a valid one, he could do that, he could ask Wooseok for a chance to make his flower that he clearly resents wilt.

His face heats up and his heartbeat increases at the idea of doing something like that. His chest tightens with fear of Wooseok reacting negatively. What if he finds it ridiculous of Jinhyuk to want to court him? Or offensive? Since his gloxinia is so bright and healhty it means he's still very much in love with that person.

It means he's in love with someone who he's in contact with.

Seungyoun's acacias come to his mind, the cute yellow flowers on the back of his hand. 'Concealed love' that Jinhyuk is sure is for Wooseok. If Wooseok is in love with Seungyoun...

"Ok you're getting too gloomy and I didn't come here to see you mope around, put a game on so I can give you a reason to be crying." Seungwoo bursts the dark bubble that had enveloped Jinhyuk, his voice too loud and tilting in a clear attempt to cheer him up. Jinhyuk gives him a small smile before he pushes his legs off his lap and walks up to the TV stand.

  
Jinhyuk leans against the kitchen wall as he watches Seungwoo cook dinner for the both of them, Wooseok still not having come back. He had offered to help him but Seungwoo just jabbed the chopsticks into his side effectively making him stay away.

"Hey, by the way, Yohan asked me to tell you he wants to talk with the both of us tomorrow, that it's important and he's even paying for the meal," Seungwoo says without glancing back at him, focused on cooking.

Jinhyuk tilts his head to the side. "You know he will get us to pay for him, right?"

"Yeah, but he seemed nervous so I didn't call him out on his bullshit." Seungwoo lets out a laugh that Jinhyuk quickly joins. He has no idea what their younger friend wants to talk to them about but he shall find out tomorrow.

"As long as he doesn't try to get us back together _again_ then it's ok, so where do we meet him?" Yohan after learning that Seungwoo and Jinhyuk used to date each other had attempted to 'rekindle' their love for reasons neither could understand. Yuvin guessed it was because he saw them as some kind of parental figures after they took him under their wings when he transferred into their university in the middle of the semester and helped him find his way around the school and to make friends too.

"Remember that super cheap and small place with the bland tteokbokki?" Jinhyuk groans in confirmation and Seungwoo glances back over his shoulder to give him a smile. "Well, there."

Yohan must be serious about paying then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates on one day?? (ABOverse was also updated) 
> 
> Yeah because I won't be able to write tomorrow ^^;
> 
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter~ Thanks to all the support so far!! It means a lot and inspired me to continue!! For real, thank you~!

After Seungwoo leaves -reminding him once again about their 'date' with Yohan- Jinhyuk stays in the living room, a random variety show on the TV that he barely pays attention to. At around 11pm he turns the TV and the living area's light off, leaving the kitchen light turned on for Wooseok.

Knowing he won't be able to go to bed until his roommate is back, he sits by his desk and rummages in his backpack for a book he had taken from the school's library that same day. Might as well take the chance to study, he has been struggling with this class and he doesn't want to bother his father for help even when his father had told him to freely ask for his help.

He might ask Seungwoo for help instead though.

Jinhyuk keeps stealing glances at the mickey mouse shaped clock that is hanging on the wall in front of him. A gift from Jinwoo that past Christmas.

It is a little over midnight when he hears the front door being unclocked and opened. Jinhyuk stands up and walks to his door, reaching for his doorknob but he doesn't turn it.

He hears two pairs of feet meaning Wooseok is accompanied.

Jinhyuk's mouth suddenly feels too dry and his stomach drops with dread. Wooseok has never brought a hookup home before but that doesn't stop Jinhyuk from considering the option.

He stays frozen in place, straining his ears in an attempt to listen to what happens in Wooseok's room. Their rooms are right next to each other, the night is already silent and the walls are thin enough he can listen to Wooseok -he guesses it's the younger- plop down on his bed.

A couple of moments that feel too long pass by before he hears the door being closed, Jinhyuk had not realized it had not closed before- and then steps out the room and in the kitchen's direction.

So Jinhyuk turns the doorknob and pulls the door open, walking into the kitchen, letting out a sigh he had not realized was holding once he sees Seungyoun's back, the older male opening the drawer where they keep medicine.

Seungyoun doesn't glance his way, he just mumbles a low 'Sup' under his breath. Jinhyuk hums back and moves to grab a glass before filling it with water and letting it on top of the counter for Seungyoun to take back into Wooseok's room, pain killers in his other hand.

Jinhyuk leans on the doorway of Wooseok's room as he watches their friend place the medicine and glass of water on the bedside table, his heart squeezing in an uncomfortable way when Seungyoun reaches down to brush Wooseok's hair back, his hand lingering more than platonically allowed before he steps back.

He doesn't walk the older to the door, he just whispers a goodnight wish to him when he walks past him, hears Seungyoun whisper one back and he walks back inside his bedroom.

Jinhyuk dreams of sitting by Wooseok's bed as the younger lays on his bed, his hand brushing the brown locks back to reveal his forehead, his dream self leans down and kisses the younger's forehead making the other boy giggle, his pink lips forming a smile that makes it impossible for Jinhyuk to not pepper his face with more kisses.

The Wooseok in his dream is pliant and rejoices in his affection, stretching his arms up and his fingers press on his palms before stretching them out, reminding Jinhyuk of a cat.

The Wooseok in his dream doesn't have a bright red gloxinia in his neck, he's not marked to be with someone else.

Until the flower blooms in front of Jinhyuk's eyes, scarlet red and so big. Then Jinhyuk is no longer sitting next to him but is standing a few meters away, someone else taking his place.

Seungyoun leans over Wooseok, the younger's arms looping around Seungyoun's shoulders to pull him closer. Jinhyuk wants to look away but for some reason, he can't so he is forced to watch as his friend's lips meet in a tender kiss, so soft and full of love that Jinhyuk wants to throw up, his chest tightening until it hurts to breathe.

"I love you, Seungyoun," Wooseok says when they break away, his voice a whisper yet so loud it rings inside of Jinhyuk's ears. The adoration is so pure in his soft voice that something inside of Jinhyuk breaks.

"I love you too, Wooseok." His friend whispers back, his feline eyes closing before he reconnects their lips.

Then everything turns black as he stops dreaming.

Jinhyuk locks the door behind him and takes his shoes off using his free hand, placing them in their place. He sees Wooseok's bedroom door is not closed properly and by the time he knows he must have woken up already.

He walks into the kitchen and grabs a bowl to pour inside the soup he bought for the younger, bean sprout soup from a place a block away that he remembers Wooseok mentioning doing wonders for his hangovers, and also serves a glass of water and a spoon before taking it all to the dining area, setting it down in front of Wooseok's seat, hearing those characteristic soft steps behind him.

Jinhyuk turns around to face the younger, a smile immediately forming in his face. Wooseok's hair is still wet, the shirt he is wearing is one that he had stolen from Jinhyuk so it's too big for his smaller frame. "I went to get you some bean sprout soup to help you with your hangover, I know you may not be hungry yet but you should eat something, it's still hot!"

Wooseok's plump lips form that small smile of his that Jinhyuk can never grow tired of. "Thank you," He says, voice still raspy with sleep and Jinhyuk guesses the effects of his hangover state.

They sit down and Jinhyuk watches him eat, filling the silence saying whatever he can think about and that ends up being how he had been forced to promise to buy Hyunbin and Minkyu meat. He complains how he knows his younger friends will have no mercy on him and his wallet and how he knows Gukheon will invite himself and also convince him to pay for his dinner.

Wooseok stays quiet and just listens to him as he eats, his eyes lightening up in that cute way they do when he's feeling happy over something small. Jinhyuk guesses the soup is up to his standard and maybe he is starting to feel the healing effects of it too.

Then a waterdrop slides from behind Wooseok's left ear down to his neck, the single waterdrop looking like morning dew on Wooseok's bright gloxinia.

Jinhyuk's body moves before his mind can catch up, his right hand moving towards Wooseok's neck. His fingers fall on his collarbones that are revealed because of how low the neckline hangs with how big the shirt is on him, his thumb brushing the waterdrop away.

He should have moved his hand back then and continued talking but he doesn't. Jinhyuk's eyes are focused on his friend's flower mark, how bright and healthy it looks, his thumb tracing the lines of one of the big petals, the white lines that outline it and then the petal next to it.

The younger's skin is soft under his fingertips and so very warm, so very _inviting_.

"Jinhyuk."

Wooseok's soft voice breaks him out of the trance he had been in. He retreats his hand and glances up into Wooseok's big doe eyes. Jinhyuk attempts a smile. He wants to slam his head down on the table, how could he let his body take control and do something like that, _again_.

Everyone knows that touching someone's flowers is something intimate, something that only the person that made the flowers bloom is allowed to do, a gesture not less intimate than a kiss and some people even considered it to be more intimate than sex itself.

Yet Jinhyuk has slipped more than once and brushed his fingers against the marked neck, his fingertips tracing the lines of the petals with a longing he prays Wooseok can't read. Jinhyuk's lips itching to press a kiss to the gloxinia, to whisper a prayer against it.

Prayer for what he's not sure. A plea for it to wilt and disappear alongside the feelings that Wooseok still harbors for someone out there? or a delusion of it having bloomed for him?

The reminder that the beautiful flower on Wooseok's neck has bloomed for someone else makes that familiar ugly feeling wrap around Jinhyuk's heart and lungs but he shoves the feeling away, tries to ignore it.

"It's such a pretty flower, it looks nice on you," He means it, every word that leaves his mouth. Wooseok is beautiful and the gloxinia is one of the most beautiful flowers there are.

Jinhyuk sees the way Wooseok's big eyes dull. ""I hate it, I wish it was gone." His stomach drops, he didn't mean for Wooseok to start drowning on his self-pity. Jinhyuk once again wants to slam his head down on the dining table with enough strength to bruise his forehead but instead, he just frowns, trying to think of what to say.

Wooseok tilts his head down, his gaze dropping to the floor. Jinhyuk reaches for his face, hooking his fingers under his small chin to make him face him again before moving his hand back.

"I think you should confess to them, with such a flower and your pretty face I doubt they won't be interested." Jinhyuk tries his best to hide how much the idea pains him because he wants to support his friend, even if pushing him to his own happiness brings him heart break, he still wants Wooseok to get his happy ending. There is no way that whoever is responsible for that gloxinia can turn Wooseok down and not only because of his visuals, the younger is kind and caring, protective and loyal, he's _perfect_.

Yet Wooseok shakes his head, a weak attempt of a smile that pulls on Jinhyuk's heartstrings on his pink lips. He opens his mouth to insist, to tell him to not put himself down, to try to make Wooseok realize how lucky that person is but Wooseok speaks before him.

"They won't Jinhyuk, there's a reason I have not told them don't you think?" There is a tremor in his voice at the end of his sentence, Jinhyuk barely stopping himself from standing up and kneeling next to him to wrap his arms around him.

How much he wishes he could make Wooseok happy, no matter how.

Jinhyuk ends up being a little late, Seungwoo and Yohan already inside and waiting for him in a table at the end of the small restaurant, Yohan raising his arm over his hand to wave at him as if Jinhyuk could somehow miss their big bodies in the small place.

"I already ordered," Seungwoo says in place of a greeting, Jinhyuk offering him a small smile and patting his back thanking him. Neither male misses the way that Yohan's eyes follow their interaction but they don't make a comment about it, its best to ignore it.

Jinhyuk easily reads in his younger friend's expression and body language that he is nervous so he strikes up a random conversation with them to help him relax. Seungwoo easily following his lead.

They're halfway done with their food when Yohan finally takes in a deep breath and places his elbows on top of the table, lacing his fingers together. "Elbows off the table young man, that's bad manners," Seungwoo reaches over the table and pushes one of Yohan's arms making the younger whine in protest, a pout on his thick lips.

"I'm about to ask something serious!" Jinhyuk chuckles while Seungwoo replies he doesn't care how serious it is, he won't allow their kid to behave this way.

Because yeah, while they were _not_ together anymore -nor were they when they meet Yohan- they still had an ongoing joke about Yohan being their kid. So Yuvin theorizing that was the reason he has attempted to get them back together was not that ridiculous.

"Seungwoo let the kid be dramatic," Jinhyuk says reaching to rest his hand on the nape of his older friend's neck, his fingers stroking the soft skin, skinship still coming naturally between them.

Yohan sends Jinhyuk a grateful smile before his expressions turn somber again.

"How was it dating without blooming a flower for each other?" Yohan's voice is completely serious, not a hint of amusement on it not in his big expressive eyes.

Seungwoo lets out a groan next to Jinhyuk. "Not this again Yohanie, Jinhyuk and I are way past it and-" Yohan waves his hands to stop Seungwoo from going on a rant.

"I'm not asking because of _that_," He defends himself, his eyes jumping from Jinhyuk to Seungwoo for a couple times. "...Unless."

"Yohanie, no."

"Yohan stop it."

"Ok ok!" The younger raises his hands in a surrendering gesture, an awkward smile on his lips, his bunny teeth turning his expression childlike making both older males let out a sigh unable to stay annoyed at him.

Curse their weakness for their younger and cute friends.

"So, dating without a flower?" Jinhyuk asks, Yohan nodding his head and his eye shining in expectation. Jinhyuk turns to face Seungwoo, lifting a hand up to his own face, the nail of his middle finger scratching at his lips as he thinks about it.

Seungwoo stares back at him, that gentle smile on his handsome face that back then had made Jinhyuk's heart flutter against his chest but now just makes him feel calm. "I didn't care about it, I liked him so I asked him out and he said yes. He fell head over heels for me pretty quickly so I think he didn't care either."

Jinhyuk lets out a laugh, a loud one that makes him throw his head back, playfully punching Seungwoo on his shoulder, his bony knuckles hitting hard muscle and Seungwoo not budging at all.

"I was an innocent freshman who was suddenly getting hit on by a handsome senior how was I supposed to resist? I didn't know better back then," Seungwoo wraps an arm around Jinhyuk shoulders and pulls him closer and down, his other hand reaching to his hair to ruff it up, Jinhyuk trying to get away to not vail and the way he keeps laughing doesn't convince Seungwoo to stop either.

"Know better? Boy, I'm going to be your _best_ and you know it." Seungwoo jokes, his fingers still making a mess of Jinhyuk's hair. Wooseok comes to Jinhyuk's mind but he shakes the thought away, rolling his eyes and Seungwoo lets him go so he sits back straight.

Both Seungwoo and Jinhyuk turn back towards their friend, catching the glint in his eyes as he looks at them, the soft smile on his lips and if that were not enough he lets out a dreamy sigh.

"I know you say you're not getting back together but I'm still shipping you two until I die." Now its Jinhyuk who leans over the table, hitting the back of Yohan's hand making the younger yelp in pain and clutching his hand to his chest. "So you really didn't mind it? Dating someone without a flower on their skin for you?"

"We didn't mind, at least not at first," Seungwoo starts, his voice lower than usual. His hand finds Jinhyuk's knee under the table and gives it a gentle squeeze. "But when we didn't bloom one as the months passed by it did make us second guess if we were right for each other, that and _other_ stuff were the reasons we broke up."

Jinhyuk bites down on his lower lip, the memories of how their spark died down one that still saddens him. He still feels guilty for what he put Seungwoo through, not only were they feeling self-conscious about the lack of a flower as proof of their affection -because there was no doubt they liked each other- but on top of it Seungwoo realized Jinhyuk's growing and deepening affection for Wooseok before even he did.

"That shouldn't stop you from dating someone though, your feelings may deepen once you start your relationship and then your flowers may bloom," Seungwoo's voice has become warmer and Yohan's eyes are gleaming taking in every word. "Flower marks can also wilt, trust yourself before them."

He knows that the last comment is also intended for him. Jinhyuk moves his hand under the table to lay it on top of Seungwoo's, rubbing his thumb back and forth on the back of his big hand. Jinhyuk is thankful for the support his friend always gives him even when he can't bring himself to follow his advice.

"So are you finally asking Junho out?" Yohan's face flushes at an alarming speed and Seungwoo giggles, turning to face Jinhyuk who is smiling at the sight, honestly amazed at how quickly Yohan's face becomes completely red. "Our kid is finally growing up!"

"Emphasis on the 'finally'." Jinhyuk teases, tone high to annoy Yohan who throws himself on his side of the booth taking advantage of having all the space for himself and hiding from their stares.

Seungwoo nods. "Yes, a big emphasis on the 'finally'."

Jinhyuk sends a quick prayer to whoever is listening, that Yohan and Junho don't end up going through what Seungwoo and he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK!!! I'm sorry for taking so long to update! Uni started and I'm biting more than I can chew with my Weishin works ^^; If you're still here thank you for waiting!! I hope you enjoy this new chapter that covers chapters 4 and 5 of Flower's side.

Yohan is not sure if he did the right thing by following Eusang's advice.

He feels like a fool as he stands in front of Junho, with his hands behind his back as he hides something from Junho's eyes and tapping his foot on the stone pathway right in front of his friend's doorstep.

Junho stays quiet waiting for Yohan to talk. It's Sunday, the day after Yohan met up with Seungwoo and Jinhyuk and decided thanks to their advice that he wanted to give what he and Junho have been tiptoeing around a try.

But before that, he asked Eusang -out of all people- for advice on how to confess. The younger was not even in a relationship so he's not sure why he asked him, maybe because he knew that Eusang watched a lot of romance movies so he must know _something_, right?

So that's why he's holding a white gardenia behind his back, the beautiful -and expensive, he's going to have to cut back on snacks the incoming weeks.- white flower having been recommended by the florist when he asked her for a romantic flower to confess his love and ask someone out.

In retrospect, she definitely recommended the flower because of the money she would earn and Yohan fell right in her trap.

"Junho," Yohan starts, his voice shaky and his nervousness bleeding into it but the other boy just smiles at him, that small and soft smile that has Yohan's heart beating faster every time. "You know I'm not good with words so I'll just say it, ok?"

Junho nods once and Yohan takes in a deep breath. He shows him the flower and hands it to him, the _cute_ chuckle that leaves Junho's lips as he takes it makes Yohan feel moments away from melting onto the ground.

"I like you, I really like you and while I don't have a flower on my skin to prove it I ask you to give me a chance," How he doesn't stutter is something he doesn't understand but is very thankful for. Junho's cheeks become dusted in pink and the soft smile on his lips turns even softer. "Would you be my boyfriend?"

Yohan's body grows tense when Junho steps towards him, leaning his handsome face closer to his and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek that has his face rapidly heating up, he's sure he's a bright tone of red now.

"Yes, let's give _us_ a chance, _boyfriend_." Both boys share a giddy laugh, their bodies naturally leaning into the other's space. When Yohan takes Junho's hand in his, it feels right.

Who cares if they have not bloomed for each other yet? They both know what they feel is real and trust the other feels the same.

"You do know gardenias mean 'secret love' right?"

"Uh?!"

"Maybe I should change majors?" Yuvin wonders out loud interrupting Jinhyuk's explanation of a concept the younger failed to understand. Gukheon who sits on Yuvin's other side rolls his eyes and slaps the back of the younger's head making Byungchan giggle.

"You just need to study more, you can do this." Jinhyuk offers with a small smile trying his best to not show in his expression how he's actually getting frustrated with the younger for interrupting him for the fifth time now.

The four of them are sitting at a table on the school's library for what was supposed to be a quick tutoring lesson from Jinhyuk to Byungchan and Yuvin but ended up being sorely for Yuvin and not as quick as planned.

Gukheon had joined them just as an excuse to keep procrastinating on an assignment he had been ignoring so far.

Byungchan's phone vibrates on top of the table and ignoring the way his friends glare at him he reaches for it. So much for their rule of putting their phones on silent when studying, uh?

They stare as a dimply smile forms on Byungchan's face as he reads something on his phone screen.

"Sejun?" Yuvin asks with a bored tone. It's a rhetorical question really but Byugnchan still nods with honey figuratively dripping from his eyes. Sejun is Byungchan's boyfriend, his high school sweetheart with a pink aster mark on his right elbow that bloomed for Byungchan.

Byungchan's eyes widen slightly as something in his screen catches his attention and he glances at Jinhyuk who looks at him back puzzled by his expression. "Didn't you say you had to leave before 4 pm?" When Jinhyuk nods, Byungchan turns his phone to him showing him the displayed time.

4:27 pm

His friends wave him goodbye as he stands up and rushes out the place. Jinhyuk hopes Wooseok was already home so Jinwoo is not waiting for him alone outside his apartment, the idea of the younger boy standing by his door with a sad pout on his lips makes his chest squeeze in an uncomfortable way.

Jinhyuk lets out a relieved sigh when he doesn't find Jinwoo standing outside his apartment, the lack of a text from him on their KKT chat being further proof he didn't have to wait to be let inside.

He unlocks and opens the door, taking his shoes off and placing them down next to Wooseok's that are next to Jinwoo's. He finds both boys inside the kitchen and his arms open like always to greet Jinwoo who calls out his name and walks into the hug.

"Sorry for being late." Jinhyuk apologizes with a hand moving up to Jinwoo's black hair and ruffing it playfully, the younger shaking his head with that cute smile of his that makes his cheeks look rounder and Jinhyuk beams back.

"Don't worry about it! I've been talking with Wooseok." He glances towards Wooseok who is watching them from where he's standing by the counter.

Jinhyuk feels his heart flutter in his chest at the soft look in his friend's eyes. Wooseok also has a soft spot for Jinwoo, everyone does but still seeing such an expression on his face makes Jinhyuk feel in a way he knows can't allow to slip into his own expression.

He takes Jinwoo to their dining area and waits as the younger takes out what he needs from his backpack that he had already left on top of the table.

Jinhyuk is reading what Jinwoo has written so far for his assignment when Wooseok joins them with a glass of water and a plate with kimchi fried rice for him. "Thank you." Wooseok waves him off as he sits down in front of them and takes his phone out.

He's eating his food and watching Jinwoo write down after he gave him a few points to work on when he hears Wooseok's soft chuckle. Curious he glances at him to find him smiling down at his phone. "What's so funny?"

Wooseok looks up at him and shows him the screen of his phone. Its a screenshot of a KKT chat with Jinwoo posted by Jungmo, the younger having sent a photo of him with Wooseok and Kang Minhee.

Jinhyuk's eyes widen. Now that was something new. "When did that happen?" He can't recall Wooseok mentioning his new friendship with Minhee, if he had Jinhyuk would surely remember, after all, he can't help but wonder how Donghyun may feel about Wooseok becoming friends with the boy who is pining after his boyfriend.

Wooseok turns his phone back to him with a shrug. "Around a week? To be honest I'm surprised by how well we get along." Jinhyuk is happy for Wooseok, he knows the younger is not approached by a lot of people unlike him so a new friend is definitely something good.

But still, he can't help but wonder how it happened so he asks him, carefully adding the detail about Donghyun. From the corner of his eye he sees Jinwoo's head move to also look at Wooseok, no doubt also curious especially since Minhee is also his friend.

Wooseok looks away from them, his hand moving up to his neck, more specifically to his gloxinia.

_Ah_...

"We bonded over our flowers, you know the whole deal about being marked but not being with the ones responsible for them?" Wooseok explains with a nonchalant tone as if he truly didn't care about it, as if Jinhyuk didn't notice the way he tried to hide his gloxinia from unwelcomed attention.

He tilts his head to the side and makes a humming noise if only to give some kind of reaction to Wooseok's explanation because he knows he doesn't have anything coherent to say to that.

Jinwoo must have made a gesture as if he were about to say something but decided against it by how Wooseok asks him what is it he wanted to ask. After a little bit of coaxing from Wooseok, Jinwoo asks him a question that makes Jinhyuk stop breathing for a moment.

"When did your flower bloom?"

It's such an innocent question, he can hear the wonder in the boy's voice. Wooseok's doe eyes widen and he stays still, clearly caught off guard by the question.

Jinhyuk wants to stand up and leave the room, make an excuse to not have to listen to how the boy he's in love with fell in love with someone else.

But he stays sitting, his eyes focused on Wooseok's face. He knows he can't run away from what is coming without it being weird. Jinhyuk tries to keep his face as expressionless as possible, he can't show how tortured he feels.

So he listens to Wooseok talk about the day his gloxinia bloomed, notices how he doesn't say any names except Seungyoun's as he complains about how cold he had been because of him for stealing his hot pack.

The only comfort Jinhyuk gets from the story is that his friend is not the one responsible for the gloxinia in Wooseok's neck like he had feared. He immediately feels guilty about it, the acacias on the back of Seungyoun's hand have unquestionably bloomed for Wooseok so if Wooseok's gloxinia had bloomed for him then his friends could have had a happy ending.

"Why didn't you try to talk to them?" Jinwoo asks innocently once Wooseok is done talking, a small smile forming on his plump lips before he shakes his head and his cheeks become dusted in a pretty shade of pink.

"I'm too shy for that Jinwoo, going up to a stranger with a gloxinia on my neck? What a way to pressure someone into asking me out." Jinhyuk barely stops himself from letting out an annoyed sigh. How can Wooseok not realize how lucky is the person who made his gloxinia bloom?

Jinwoo goes back to working on his assignment and Jinhyuk can't help but gaze at Wooseok as the boy stares into nothing, his fingertips tracing the lines that form the vibrant red flower in his neck.

Something Jinhyuk has never seen before shines in Wooseok's doe eyes, his pink lips form a small and soft smile that has Jinhyuk's breath getting caught in his throat.

Anyone with a working pair of eyes can see that Wooseok is an attractive young man, his proportions are great, his small waist could put girl group members to shame. He has a face as if sculpted by angels, his small button nose, how plump and soft his lips look, the natural tone of pink in them making them look inviting, his high cheekbones, how long his eyelashes are, his big and pretty eyes that you could get lost into.

Wooseok is as pretty as he is handsome even with just sitting down and doing nothing, his face a perfect poker face.

But as Jinhyuk stares at the _adorable_ expression Wooseok is making seemingly unaware, he feels as if he were falling in love all over again for him in that instance, falling hard and fast unlike before because his love for Wooseok crawled around his heart without him being aware of it.

A voice on the back of his mind wonders if Wooseok felt this way when he saw the person that made his flower bloom.

His hands itch to reach towards Wooseok, to wrap his long arms around the smaller frame and hold him as close as possible, to pull him into his lap and make sure that expression stays in his face.

Wooseok's eyes focus again as he seems to come out of whatever trance he had been in, his eyes glancing at Jinhyuk who is still staring at him. Their eyes meet and Jinhyuk swears his heart skips a beat or two as he looks into his friend's eyes that are still shining in that way he has never seen before, a part of him still obviously remaining in whatever he had been thinking about.

Then he feels it, a sting on his right hip, like needles under his skin.

Jinhyuk glances away, knows the mask he had put on has cracked as he furrows his brow. He manages to recover quickly, hopefully, quick enough for Wooseok to not have noticed it.

He grins at Wooseok, an attempt to make everything seem normal, to pretend he doesn't know what he has just felt happen on his skin. Jinhyuk stands up and takes his dishes to the kitchen, a perfect excuse to run away from the scene if only for a couple of minutes.

  
Jinhyuk stares into the full length mirror inside his bedroom, the door locked so he doesn't have to worry about Wooseok walking in on him admiring the mark on his right hip.

His hand shakes as he reaches to press his fingers against the white skin, the white camellia that has bloomed on his right hip, the first flower he has ever bloomed in his life.

_'Finding someone cute' 'Adoration'_

Somehow he finds it in himself to chuckle. "I feel much more for him than just finding him cute though." He whispers to himself, his fingers still tracing the lines that form the petals of the beautiful flower.

Jinhyuk knows he should probably resent blooming for someone who is obviously in love with someone else but he can't do it. He loves Wooseok and can't resent his feelings that made the camellia bloom, the only thing he can resent is the gloxinia in Wooseok's neck no matter how beautiful it is.

If only Wooseok's gloxinia started to wilt, then maybe Jinhyuk could gather the courage to confess to him, show him the flower he has bloomed for him to assure him his feelings are true.

But he knows its better to not delude himself with such hopes. Wooseok's gloxinia is as bright and vibrant as the first day he met him, his feelings are not going anywhere any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC
> 
> Edit: I'm not sure if its going to be 17 chapters again, probably won't but it will be chaptered.


End file.
